Story of Evil
by Death-chan
Summary: This counts as a crossover, right? *nervous laugh* Well, It's based off of Servant of Evil...hehe ;; also each chapter focuses on a different character.   -Death-chan
1. Chapter 1

Canada bowed. "Yes, Master." America smiled. "Good." Canada walked away slowly. Canada thought to himself "Amer- er, Alfred, to protect you, I will become hated by this Earth..." Canada sighed. Canada remembered their childhood. They had been separated. No matter how hard they tried, it still happened. "Even if everyone hates you, I'll still be here for you." Canada thought. Oh, how he would like to say his thoughts honestly. Sadly, he was just a servant. "Hey, Ma- er, Canada, can you please run to the next town to get me a few things?" Canada jumped. "Er, Yes sir." America handed him the list. The paper had half ripped off. "E-excuse me...The bottom is missing, are you sure this is all you need?" America blushed a little. Or maybe it was his imagination. "Yeah." Canada smiled and was on his way.

In town Canada saw the princess. He blushed. She was beautiful. "Katsu- Er, Ukraine..." He thought. He shook his head and laughed a little. "I can say their names in my thoughts. Just not to their faces." He smiled a little. He admired Ukraine from afar. "No way she could love a servant..." H thought. Ah, well. Wait, Who was that? She was with a guy. A guy that America had fallen in love with. Russia. Canada sighed. "America's not going to like this..." The blond Canadian headed home.

"Today's snack is brioche~" He said with a smile. America took the plate and took a huge bite. "Not bad." He said, smiling. "You really are a good cook, Matt-er Canada~" Canada looked worried. America took note of this rather quickly. "Hey, Canada, you look rather down...What's wrong...?" Canada shuddered. "Y-You see...Ukraine is dating...well," He swallowed. "R-Russia." America dropped his fork. "RUSSIAAAAA?" He looked furious. "I demand you to kill that girl!" Canada smiled sadly. "Y-Yessir." America handed Canada the plate. "Can I have more?" Canada was shaking a little. "Y-Yessir, but, I'll have to go get more ingredients in town..." America smiled. "Well, you can rid the world of that girl then...While you're there..." Canada wanted to cry and hug his brother. He nodded. "Yessir. For you, even I can become evil."

Canada walked through town, tears streaming down his face. He walked up and bowed to Ukraine. "Good Evening, my lady." She blushed. "No need to be so formal." She smiled. That broke Canada's heart even more. "I apologize in advance for this, ma'm." She looked confused "For wha-" A knife plunged into her stomach. "I am dreadfully sorry..." He ran back to the castle. It began to rain, depressing him even more.

"Did you kill her?" America asked right when he heard the door open. "Y-Yeah- er Yes sir." Canada held back his tears, and went to bed.

America woke up. Canada greeted him. "Today's snack is brioche." America laughed. Canada smiled. Canada loved his laugh. It was actually, rather cute. There was a loud noise coming from outside. Canada and America ran to the window. The townsfolk from the country of Blue were trying to overthrow them. Canada sighed. He wasn't surprised. He wasn't angry. He grabbed America's hand and ran upstairs. "Hey, Al, listen, take my clothes. They won't know its you. I'll wear yours." Tears welled up in America's eyes. "B-But, Mattie..." Canada shook his head. "No time, hurry." The switched clothing and fixed our hair. "M-Matt, what if it doesn't work?" Canada sighed. "We're twins after all" He beamed. America began to cry. "M-Mattie!" Canada hugged him. "It's okay, Al." America kissed him. Canada was surprised for a moment, but kissed back. "I'm sorry, Matt." The townsfolk made their way into the room they hid in and took Canada away. America cried harder. "B-Brother!" He followed the crowd.

Canada was at the guillotine. America gasped in horror. Canada spotted him and smiled through his tears. "Today's snack is brioche."


	2. Son of Evil

here was a crash. "GET OUT" America yelled. He frowned. Canada walked in to sweep up the glass. "Al-America, please don't break things." America calmed down a little. Canada always made him feel calm for some reason. "I guess you're right..." America stared at the flowers on the window sill. He sighed. Canada left the room. America pulled out a picture of the prince or the country of purple. He sighed. How he loved him. He sighed. "Canada!" His servant came scurrying in. "Y-Yes sir?" America pulled out a list. "Can you go pick some stuff up in town?" Canada's eyes sparkled a little. "Y-Yes sir!" He took the list. "Thanks, Ma- Canada."

America walked through the streets of his country. As he passed people would hide in fear. Windows closed, shutters, doors, everything was quiet. He sighed. He was lonely. Everyone hated him, except for Canada. How he loved his brother. He shook his head. "Enough of that." He smiled and headed back to the castle to await his brother's return.

"Today's snack is brioche." He smiled and took a bite. Oh my god. It was delicious. He loved his brother's cooking. " is really good, Canada!" Canada looked rather worried. "What's wrong, Canada?" Canada coughed into his sleeve. "Ukraine was with a guy...Russia..." America's heart broke. "R-RUSSIAAAAAAAAA!" He dropped his fork. "That girl must die!" Canada nodded. "Yes sir, For you, even I will become evil." America's heart crumbled as Canada said that. "Oh, It's time for tea." Canada smiled. "Also can I have more of this?" Canada nodded. "Yes. I need more ingredients though." America handed Canada money. "kill the girl too." Canada sighed. "Yes sir."

Canada came back. Were those tears? America shook his head. "Is she dead?" Canada nodded. "Yes sir." It was quiet for a long time. "...Time for bed then..."

America woke up and put some clothes on quickly. He walked into the dining room. Canada stood there. "Good morning." America smiled sheepishly. "Hello." Canada smied. "Today's snack is brioche." America laughed. There was a loud bang. America and Canada ran to the window in the front of the castle. The townsfolk from the country of blue were trying to overthrow them. Houses were on fire. America gasped. "How disrespectful." America said, calmly. America looked at the wilting flowers on the window sill. He sighed. Suddenly, Canada grabbed America's hand and ran. "Wha-" Canada locked the door behind him. "Al, We're going to switch clothes." America felt tears welling up into his eyes. "What? Mattie..." Canada tossed America his jacket. "It's fine. We're twins after all." America nodded and handed Canada his clothes, and they switched hair styles. America started crying. "Wait, Matthew you can't go!" America kissed him. "Please..." Canada smiled sadly. "I would do anything for you, Al." There was a loud crash and the door was broken down. The townsfolk took Canada away. America sat there in horror. "Brother!"

America walked into the Country of blue with a hood covering his head. He wanted to see what was going to happen to Canada. He gravitated toward the huge group in the center of town. He gasped. Canada was at about to be beheaded. "It's all my fault..." America burst into tears. What time is it? "Oh It's time for tea!" America said (rather loudly). Canada looked up. "Today's snack is Brioche."


End file.
